This invention relates to an image transfer system, and more particularly, to an image transfer system for encoding and transmitting an image.
For example, JP 2005-348320 A proposes a data compression technology for reducing a data amount in view of a steeply increasing data amount due to an increase in moving image quality. Specifically, JP 2005-348320 A discloses a technology for restoring an image after thinning out the image in a spatial direction.
Further, in recent years, there has been a strong demand for higher-definition videos and images in digital cameras, digital video players/recorders, television receivers, and the like, and hence various technologies for increasing the resolution are proposed. Specifically, JP 2009-017242 A discloses a technology for increasing the number of pixels while increasing the resolution from an interlaced scanned image by performing interlace-progressive scanning conversion (i.e., I-P conversion) for compositing a plurality of field pictures of interlace scanning to form one image frame.